


Harry Potter: Master of More Than Potions

by RavenPuff26



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consent, Consenting Adults, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/F, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, Spanking, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenPuff26/pseuds/RavenPuff26
Summary: Although Severus is a professor at Hogwarts school, this is not his only means of employment. He now finds himself in a unique position, where he must decide to either help Harry become a more responsible adult so that he is able to become an auror or call the authorities and have Harry arrested for negligent and downright dangerous behavior. Severus has spent his adult life learning how to become a Dominant, with training from Tom Riddle, or as he is known to his employees, “My Lord”. Before Severus is presented with the prospect of taking care of Harry, he helps to guide other former students in their relationships.The majority of this fiction takes place after Harry and his friends graduated from Hogwarts. However, there are several scenes that take place in the past. Not canon, thought similar events and timelines take place for character background purposes.This story contains BDSM, spanking, punishment, talk of physical abuse, talk of mental abuse, and alcohol abuse. If any of these don’t appeal to, trigger, or offend you, please do not read.I do not own any of the characters, as they are the property of J.K. Rowling.Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Ginny Weasley/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. One

Snape’s POV

I can’t believe him. I really can’t believe him. 21 years old and acting like a toddler. I understand that he’s had it rough these last few years. Hell, he’s had it rough since the age of one. However, that does not excuse his behavior. The boy needs help, and a firm hand. He needs structure and discipline. The problem is, I’m not sure if he’d accept it from me, or if I could actually be the person he needs me to be. Could I put the past aside? Could this work? We haven’t exactly got along...ever. It’s not really his fault. He looks so much like James and it absolutely kills me. 

Lily meant everything to me. When I was in school and said those horrible things to her, I thought she would never forgive me. She did forgive me, but she remained wary. Then when I told her about my true self, what I had discovered, she wanted nothing to do with it. She said maybe we could be friends, but she could never be with me, in that way. I tried to explain to her that it wasn’t just some sexual kink. Being a Dom is who I am, and it’s a part of my entire being, not just one aspect. I could control myself, and keep my mouth shut when necessary. If I had learned these skills as a boy, Lily and I may have been able to be together. I didn’t even get the chance to show her the improvements I had made, before she died. A day late, and a dollar short, I suppose. 

During my late teens and early twenties, before I became a teacher, I was lost. I didn’t know what I wanted, except I knew I wanted to be with Lily, which at that point was out the question. She was going to marry that Potter git, and there was nothing I could do. She was never meant to be my submissive. If I’m being honest with myself, I knew she would never be a submissive for anyone. She would be 100% Domme, if she was going to participate at all. Which, again, would be a reason we would not be able be together. I tried the whole being a sub process, which, although very enlightening on how to be a better Dom, was really not for me. 

When I was at the end my 7th year, I was ready to give up everything, and just find a quiet place to live out my days in peace. My parents were both dead, and my best and only friend, Lily, was off in her own world with Potter. I had just turned 18, and summer was fast approaching. I had no prospects for work, not that I needed anything. I had inherited the Prince family fortune. 

As I finished my last NEWTs, I decided that it was time for me to pack up, and just leave for Spinners End. There was nothing left for me here, and likely nothing for me in the wizarding world at all, except potion making. I would just go home, and learn everything I could about potions, and sell them when I could. What was the point of dealing with people? The only person I ever truly loved doesn’t even know I exist anymore, nor does she seem to care.

As I was packing, an elegant owl swooped in and landed on my open trunk. He stretched out his leg and attached was a letter from Lucius. I had not seen Lucius in over 2 years, since he left school. We corresponded occasionally, but we were no longer as close as we were a few years ago. 

Lucius was always like a brother to me, and took me in as a scared and lonely 1st year. I never really had any friends, apart from Lily, in school. I kept to myself, not wanting anyone to know anything about my personal life, especially my home life. Lucius was the one person, who broke through my walls. He helped me cope with my abusive father, and helped me learn to control myself. He was naturally calm and clear headed. I never understood how he could maintain that level of placidity. He was able to keep his emotions out of his decision making, unlike me. I have always been impulsive and got myself in a lot of trouble with my mouth, which is why I’ve always kept to myself. 

I opened the letter: 

Dear Severus,   
I’m sure by now you have already started packing to go home. If I’ve learned anything about you, it that you don’t want any fuss over finishing your schooling, as that would draw attention to you. I request that you remain at Hogwarts until after the leaving feast, and I will be picking you directly afterwards. We have much to discuss in regards to your post-Hogwarts plans, specifically in terms of employment. I will see you soon, my friend.   
Best,   
Lucius 

I was flabbergasted. Lucius had work for me? What work? I honestly don’t even know what he does, outside of being involved in politics. What could he possibly want with me? I’m no politician, and I absolutely refuse to work for the ministry. Now I have to sit and endure this damn feast. The only bright side is, I don’t have to ride the train back to London with all these infernal children. 

The feast was not horrible, but it was insufferably long. I sat at the Slytherin table, at a spot where I could clearly see Lily. This way, I could see her when she was announced at the end, when they congratulated all the students who graduated. Once we were released to leave, I bolted down to my dorm, grabbed my belongings, and went to the entrance hall. There stood Lucius, looking so damn dignified. 

“Severus! My dear friend. Let me help you with those.”

This was weird. Lucius never, and I mean never, showed a modicum of affection towards anyone, unless you were in private, and even then, it was highly subdued. 

“Um, hello...Lucius. You sure are in a good mood. I mean...I’m happy to see you and all, but...”

“But what?” He beamed

“You’re...um, well...quite jovial this evening”

“Well of course! I get to see one of my favorite people, who I am so proud of. You made it through school, and I’m sure your test grades will come out stupendous. Come along, now. We have much to discuss.”

I nodded and followed Lucius outside, where we took a carriage to Hogsmeade. We got off, and Lucius gave the driver an address to send my things to. He took my hand, and without so much as a warning, we apparated to...well I have no idea where.


	2. Two

Snape’s POV

“Lucius? Where are we going? This isn’t your home is it? I thought you lived in the manor house.”

“You are quite right, Severus. This is not my home. This is where I work, though I do spend several nights here. Come let’s sit down in a private room and have a chat.”

Lucius walked me to what appeared to be a bedroom suite. It was decorated with high end furniture and was quite elegant. In the middle of the bedroom was a king size bed, which appeared to be made of iron. It had a delicate sheer curtain hall along all sides. There was a large dresser against the wall, several mirrors hanging along each wall, and above the bed. The lounge area had large leather chairs, a leather couch and a fire place. There was a small kitchenette to the side. Behind the bedroom area was the largest bathroom I had ever seen. The shower could easily hold 6 people, and had various shelves, bars and a bench inside. The standalone tub was so large, you would have to wade from one end, in order to touch the other side. 

Lucius guided me over to the lounge chairs and then clapped his hands twice. A house elf immediately appeared. 

“Shimmy, please bring up some tea, biscuits, and fire whiskey.”

“Yes, Master Malfoy” she bowed low and disappeared with a crack. 

“Lucius. Why am I here? Where am I? What is with all the mystery? Please, for fuck sake tell me something!” I was getting quite impatient at this point. 

“Watch your mouth, young man.” Lucius’ jovial mood quickly turned a bit dark as he looked at Snape. “All your questions will be answered in due time. There is a lot to cover, and I will not rise to your pestering and blatant disrespect” 

There he was. There was the cool and calm Lucius I have always known. Well, close to him at least. He seemed so different, yet the same. Something happened to him in the last two years, and I’m honestly not sure if it was a good change or bad. I closed my mouth, and I know my face was at least a little red. I don’t understand it, but he has got this hold on me, and can make me feel ashamed when I lash out. I’ve never been one to hold my tongue, which is a big part of why I lost Lily’s friendship. I need to learn to behave and keep my mouth shut, as I don’t want to lose Lucius too. If nothing else, he’s the only “family” I have left. 

Shimmy brought in the tea and fire whiskey and set it down on the table between the us. She bowed gracefully and popped out of sight. Lucius began slowly and purposefully pouring out tea and placing a handful of biscuits on each plate. He handed me the tea and said “Drink” in a tone that gave no room for argument. I drank and quickly began to calm. My muscles relaxed and he was able to sink more comfortably into the chair than I was before. It was at this point that I realized just how tense I was. My neck and back released their holds and I felt at ease. This was quite foreign for me, as I have never been able to relax in my entire life. The only times I have come close are when I was with Lily. 

“Now” Lucius started. “I brought you here, because I am under the assumption that you don’t have any plans for the future. Am I correct?”

“Well...I do in a sense.” I replied, not wanting to sound unprepared for my adult life. 

“Well, what is this plan you have?”

“I...um...well...” Now I was nervous. I had become so relaxed and comfortable with having Lucius here, I didn’t know how to answer. Telling him I planned to hide out in my home and live off my family fortune alone seemed somewhat childish, and a waste of my education. 

“So, you don’t have a plan.” He said shortly. His tone was almost sarcastic and I could feel the heat rush to my face. 

“I do so! It’s not like I have nothing going for me. Damn Lucious, I’m not a child!” I said a bit to loudly. 

“Yell at me again, and see what happens.” He stared at me with those calm grey eyes. “Now, I’m not here to berate you. I’m here to help you. As you know, I work as a political figure at the ministry of magic, however that is not my only occupation. My primary source of income, is from working here. I would like for you to be trained here and work along side me. Not only do I believe that this will be good for business, but I believe that it will be beneficial to your wellbeing.”

“Are you going to tell me what this place is or what? Why are you dragging this out?” I was getting annoyed now. 

“Severus, I have warned you twice now to watch your tone. You will be silent, and let me finish.”

I nodded and closed my mouth. How? How does he have this power over me? Is there some magical connection or something?

“You are sitting in what I hope you will consider to be your new home away from home. Obviously, Spinner’s End is your true home, but I don’t want you living there, by yourself, putzing around with potions for the rest of your life. You need purpose, and people around you.”

How could he have known my plan? What is he playing at? I want to ask, but I’m also too intrigued to learn more and don’t want to test his patience. 

“I work for a wizard, named Tom Riddle, or as we all know him as, “My Lord”. I met him shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts when I started at the ministry. He needed a lobbyist for his cause, and believed I could help him. You see, this club partakes in a rather taboo sort of lifestyle. It’s not illegal, but it’s frowned upon in general society. This is Imperium, a BDSM club. Are you familiar with this term?”

I thought for a moment. I had read something about this is The Daily Prophet a few weeks ago, but didn’t pay much attention to the article. I had never heard of Imperium either, which was odd. I knew a lot about London, even muggle London. I spent a fair amount of time there to get away from my father.

“No, I don’t believe I know the term, though it sounds familiar” I replied.

“BDSM is an acronym for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Sadochism and Masochism...”

“Wouldn’t that be BDDSSM?” I interrupted, smirking.

“Don’t be smart.” He snapped. He was beginning to get irritated, but closed his eyes, took a breath, and continued calmly. “As I was saying, we are in Imperium, which is currently the only BDSM club that is accessible to wizards. BDSM is seen, by the general populous, as a negative relationship. Most people are simply uninformed, others are willfully ignorant. That being said, I am working on a lobbying effort that will allow BDSM to continue to be practiced legally, here in London. As I mentioned, it’s not currently illegal, but there are those who would see it be so. Those on the outside, see this lifestyle as an unequal power dynamic, that is detrimental to those who maintain a submissive role. However, this is an incorrect assumption. When BDSM is practiced correctly, the submissive holds the power. The submissive must agree to be dominated, and relinquish their power over to the Dominant. There are several aspects of of BDSM, with varying degrees of sexuality and relationships.” Lucius paused and looked at me.

“So, what does this have to do with me? I’m not in this sort of lifestyle, so how can I help?” I was really confused as to why Lucius thought I would want to be apart of this or how I could help in anyway. 

“I believe, that you should learn about this lifestyle before you decide not to join it. I spent many years with you, watching you grow, seeing the way you handle life and your emotions. I believe you would benefit greatly from training. Aside from that, we need a potions master to work for us, as it is harder to find anyone willing to sell to us, once they find out what we do. I know you are not at a potions master level, and correct me if I’m wrong, but that is your ambition, correct?”

Potions was the only thing I was ever truly gifted with. I always exceeded Slughorn’s expectations, and knew this is something I wanted to practice for the rest of my life. BDSM sounds so interesting, but also intimidating. 

“Yes, this is what I want to do. However, I’m not sure that I am the right person for you. Why would I want or need BDSM? I’m not looking for a romantic relationship, kinky sex, or anything.” I looked at Lucius slyly, wondering if this was his way of coming onto me. We were never romantically involved in school, but we were very close. There was always a hint of something in the air when we spent time together. 

“I never said you needed a romantic relationship or, as you say, kinky sex” he winked and my cheeks went beet red. “I am merely suggesting that you give the lifestyle a chance.” He poured me a shot of fire whiskey. “Drink this, and I will give you a tour, and there are some people I want you to meet. If you decide not to move forward, I understand. I will take you back to Spinner’s End, and pester you no further.” 

I glanced at the fire whiskey. I didn’t really want to drink it, because it made me relax my guards, and then I really can’t control my outbursts. I never drank, because I didn’t like losing the modicum of control I did possess. 

“Drink, Severus.”

I obeyed. The liquid burned my throat and I immediately felt the release of control.


	3. Three

Snape’s POV

“Well! Let’s go then!” I shot up and said, a little too enthusiastically. Although a part of my mind was trying to tell me to stop acting so childish, I did not care. I was ready to really see what this was all about. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued, but also somewhat fearful of what I was about to learn.

Lucius chuckled, grabbed my hand, and took me back out into the hallway. He led me into a large room, where there were several people, in various stages of undress. My face got hot as I was trying desperately to keep my eyes to myself. I didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone, and I was so embarrassed and ready to run. That fire whiskey took all my coldness and confidence, and I feel like a child. 

Lucius sat me down at a booth, and handed me some water. He pointed to one corner of the room, where a woman was kneeling on the ground, wearing only a collar. She wasn’t facing us, but I could clearly see the outline of her naked body, and I could feel the heat of my embarrassment increase dramatically. Her head was bowed and she was next to a man who was speaking to another patron. He gently stroked her hair during her conversation and she seemed utterly serene. 

“That is Master Bates and his submissive Ana. They have been members here for about 2 years, but have been in a BDSM relationship for over 7. See how she kneels, calmly and obediently next to her Master. She is quiet well behaved, but even so she is known for her brat tendencies. I don’t believe a week goes by when Master Bates doesn’t have to punish her, because of her mouth.”

“Punish? What do you mean, punish?” My face was even redder now, and I sipped the water slowly to try and calm myself. 

“Well, it depends on the sub, the severity of the infraction, and their arrangements with each other. In Master Bates’ case, Ana is usually in for a sound spanking. Some Dominants will punish their subs publicly, but Master Bates prefers privacy. He will occasionally...” Lucius broke off as Master Bates rose turned and scolded Ana. She looked up at him, with a defiant face, and said something we could not hear. Master Bates turned to his companion, apologized for the interruption, stood and picked Ana up, slapped her bare bottom hard three times, and marched her out of the room. “... occasionally give her warning swats in public, if she does something to embarrass him, as you have just witnessed.”

I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the scene, but most people were too busy with their own roles. In the center of the room, a female Dominant was showing some other couples how to tie their partners up with her wand. She seemed to know several fancy spells that did the most exquisite knot tying that I had ever seen. 

“Ah yes, that is Mistress Stacy, and her submissive Wesley. They work here at Imperium, as couple trainers. They take on new couples who want to begin the lifestyle together. That rope work you see, is one of their specialties. They create new ways to be tied. The incantations they use are quite unique. Remember how I told you that submissive hold the power? Well, if a scene gets too intense, and the submissive wishes to stop and be untied, all they have to do is say the safe word. As soon as that happens, the binding disappear and cannot be replaced until the submissive allows it.” Lucius explained. 

“Why would they even allow themselves to be tied up and be vulnerable like that. Like why not say the safe word immediately to prevent it from happening at all?” I asked.

“That is an excellent question. Generally speaking, the submissive wishes to be dominated. The submissive wants to be tied up or punished or told what to do. Some couples live this way full time, others choose only to do so in the bedroom. There is an amount of freedom and release that a submissive feels when they give themselves over to their Dominant.” Lucius looked at me, and smiled softly. “It allows the submissive to get out of their own heads and let someone else take control, someone else to take care of them.”

I could see how that would be nice, but I didn’t understand how being tied up could be freeing. Not having to worry about anything would be really nice. I wouldn’t have to think about Lily, my parents, my life that is going nowhere, my worthless existence.......I was spiraling. This is why I hate fire whiskey. 

“Fuck. I need to leave. Now.” I almost yelled. I was in a full panic. People looked over at Lucius and me, and I spared a glance at Lucious. I couldn’t tell how he was feeling. Lucius told me to stand and took me to a separate room and sat me down. 

“All right, that’s enough. I brought you here, because I think this is just what you need. You need to be trained. You need to learn to let go, and trust that someone will take care of you. You need structure and discipline.” His tone was authoritative, and he seemed to be getting impatient. He was trying to sound kind, but there was no denying the edge in his voice. 

“You will not be my Dominant. I will not serve you or sit at your feet. Fuck! That!” I was getting heated, and I didn’t care anymore. If he thinks that I’m just going to bend to his will, he’s got another thing coming. 

“That is quite enough.” 

It wasn’t Lucius speaking.


	4. Four

Snape’s POV

I turned around, and a handsome man, in his late 30s steps into the room and closer to me. “Sit” he commands. I obeyed without hesitation. 

“My Lord, I was hoping to introduce you to Severus here, but under better circumstances. I apologize for his public outburst, I was not expecting it.” Lucius explained, rather rapidly. He looked almost worried, and there was a visible crack in his resolve. Who is this man, and how does he have this power over Lucius?

“Thank you, Lucius. I appreciate your attempt, but it appears as if young Severus here, needs a bit more than you can offer him. He needs to lower his emotional shield. He’s a natural occlumence, but if pushed too far he burst out. He’s holding too much in. Being as I am a skilled legilimens, I believe I can help him more proficiently.” Tom Riddle gazed at me, as if he could see inside me. He had an immense power that I was helpless against. 

“Mmmyy..Lllordd..” I began.

“Hush, Severus. What you need is sleep. We will discuss this further in the morning, when you have a clear head. Go to your room, and sit on your bed. I will meet with you shortly before you go to sleep.” He summoned a house elf to escort me to my room. 

As I left, I heard “Perhaps the fire whiskey wasn’t the best plan, Lucius.” 

“Yes, My Lord, you are right. I was hoping to calm his nerves, not increase them.” Lucius said solemnly. 

“I think you better go back to our chambers. We will discuss your decision making when I return. Sit in the study, and wait for me.” Tom said sternly.

“Yes, My Lord” Lucius said. His normal calm and cool voice was subdued and reverent. 

When I walked into my room, I immediately began to pace, thinking about everything that was happening. I saw the fire whiskey was still on the table. This was a bad idea, but I didn’t care. I uncorked the bottle and took a few swigs. My body relaxed, but my mind continued to reel. I wasn’t ready to sleep. Was Lucius in trouble? Was this man his Dom? What did he mean by “our chambers”? Am I in trouble? Could I be punished? I haven’t agreed to anything. They can’t punish me, if I haven’t agreed to anything. What is going on. I just...I just don’t even know what to think. 

Just then, the door opens, and the man walks in. He has a gentle smile on his face, but it turns to a slight frown when he sees me.

“Severus, I am Tom, the owner of Imperium. Is everything alright? Why aren’t you sitting on your bed?” He asked, not unkindly.

“In my bed? I can’t possibly sleep now. Are you going to punish Lucious? Am I in some sort of trouble? I haven’t agreed to anything yet. You can’t spank me, or whatever you do to punish people. I want to leave. This is too much. I want to go.” I was almost shouting. I was so overwhelmed. If I’m being honest, I was pretty drunk. It doesn’t take much. 

Tom looked down at the bottle in my hand and frowned. 

“Did we not just discuss how the whiskey was not a good choice for you?” He banished the bottle with a waive of his hand, and guided me over to the bed. He pulled out his wand and summoned sleep clothes from the dresser and started a bath.

“I’m an adult. I can make my own choices about what to drink, when to go to bed, and if I need a bath.” As I said these things, I realize I sounded more like a child than anything else. I immediately regretted my words at the look Tom gave me. He wasn’t trying to do anything more than help me. “I’m sorry, To- I mean, My Lord.” I muttered. 

“You may call me, Tom. As you stated, you have not agreed to anything yet. If you choose to join our family here, then you would need to address me as ‘My Lord’, but until then, Tom is just fine. You are not in trouble, though I ask that you keep your tone at a respectable level. Now, although I cannot order you to do so, I suggest you take a warm bath to calm that brain of yours. My guess is that it’s running rampant, especially since you decided to take a few more swigs of that whiskey.” His look of disappointment made me want to melt into the floor. How does he have this power over me? Why do I want to obey him? 

“Yes, sir. You are probably right. I need to get my mind to calm down before I will be able to sleep. By any chance, do you have a calming draft or dreamless sleep? I had some packed, but I’m not sure where my belongings are.”

“You carry vials of a calming draft and dreamless sleep on you? Those are quite complex, especially with the fact that they don’t tend to travel well. I know Lucius mentioned your skills in potions, but I did not think you able to brew and store your own for personal use.” Tom looked at me, ever so curiously. “I think you would make a great addition to our little family, Severus. That is, if you choose to join us. You will have plenty of time to decide, and we are not going to rush your decision. Your belongings should be in the closet near the bathroom. You should find your potions there, I would think. I must go attend to Lucious. Do not worry, he will be just fine. When you get up tomorrow, please come find me straight away. Just call for a house elf, they will know where I am. Goodnight, my Severus.”

And with that he walked out the door. “Goodnight, My Lord.”


	5. Five

Lucius POV

Severus must have heard what My Lord said to me. He must know that I am in trouble. I wasn’t trying to harm Severus or scare him away. I was just trying to get him to relax and be open to the whole thing. It’s a lot to take in, and I understand that. Hell, just a few years ago I didn’t even know what BDSM was. I was also quite hesitant at first, but My Lord walked me through the process slowly. If I had been thinking, I would have brought Severus directly to My Lord. Maybe he would have responded better. I just assumed he would listen to me better, rather than a complete stranger. I’m still new at this. I know that I want to be a Dom, but I can’t help but feel as if I need more experience as a sub. I’ll have to speak to My Lord about this, that is, after he is through with my punishment.

My Lord walked into the study, with Bella by his side. Bella was My Lord’s personal submissive, whom he shared his romantic life with. She is always by his side, and is always waiting to please him. She rarely did anything to warrant a punishment, but I had heard stories of how he handles her when she misbehaves. I shudder to think of it. All those who work here are submissive to My Lord, but strictly on a platonic level. Bella is the only one who maintains a sexual relationship with him. 

“Bella, my love, please go to our room. I will be in shortly.”

Bella bowed her head and left. She glanced knowingly at me as she left. My Lord took his seat, and looked at me.

“My Lord, if you would permit me to speak...” I began, but was cut off. 

“I did not give you permission, nor do I at this moment. Kneel before me and listen.”

I walked over to where he was sitting, knelt down on the pillow he laid for me, and bowed my head. 

“Your decisions tonight were not well thought out. As a Dominant, you must be in control of your emotions and decisions. You acted rashly by giving Severus fire whiskey, as you knew full well that he does not react well under pressure. I understand your intentions were good, but you may have lost us an important and valuable ally. We need him, Lucius. He will not only be able to provide our guest with much needed potions, but I believe he is well suited to become a Master for our guests as well. He has a good heart, and is quite intelligent. We only spoke briefly, but when I was able to look into his mind, there is so much to uncover. This child had been mentally and physically abused. Trauma like that cannot be fixed or ignored with alcohol. Witnessing what he did tonight could have triggered him to act even more rashly than he did tonight. You are lucky it did not go worse. I am also disappointed in the fact that you chose to be authoritative with him. He was absolutely terrified that I was going to punish him, even though he has not given consent. You have no power over him, and I am sure you know that. Yet you decided to act like a Dominant towards him. You still have much to learn, and you are not ready to be a Dominant yet. I am adding an additional 2 months of training for you, so that I am sure you are ready. I will not have you breaking the most basic of rules. Am I clear?”

“Yes, My Lord” I said solemnly. Two more months was going to feel like forever, but I knew I needed it. He knew before I could even ask him for additional training. I only had four left, and now it’s six. 

“Is there anything you’d like to say before I proceed with your punishment?” He said calmly.

“No, My Lord. I am sorry for what I have done, and hope I am able to show you how much I wish to please you, and that I will be a proficient Dominant, as you have been training me to become.” I was scared. It had been a few months since my last punishment, and I wasn’t sure I was ready. 

“Very good. Please stand and put yourself over my lap. No need to disrobe, as I am taking your good intentions into account.”

I laid myself carefully across his lap. Whenever we were in trouble, and had not warranted a severe thrashing, My Lord would have us go across his lap for a sound spanking. These were never as bad as the ones we would receive on either the sofa or the bed. He lifted my robes above my trousers, and I immediately stiffened. I felt myself calm when he placed a hand on the small of my back. I may be 21 years old, but being punished by My Lord was still terrifying. 

My Lord conjured a wooden bath brush, and immediately began raining down smacks to my backside. This wasn’t meant to be a punishment that would last for days. He was simply showing me his disappointment in my decisions this evening. 

Even through my trousers, the brush could easily get the point across. He landed the next dozen on my upper thighs, and I let out a whimper. 

“You will think before you act. You will consult me in all matters regarding new employees. You will not be rash, nor will you let your emotions control you.” Each sentence was punctuated by five smacks to my ass. The disappointment in his voice was obvious, which made me feel even worse. My subtle tears began to turn to cries, and with each stroke, I could feel the sobs coming. 

He landed ten more swats on my sit spot and I broke down. I was sobbing over his knee, waiting for it to be over. Waiting for him to forgive me. 

My Lord delivered ten more spanks, harder than any of the others across my backside, and landed the last two on my thighs. I would have to sleep on my stomach tonight. 

“Lucius, my dear boy, you may sit up now. Come now. It’s over.” I sat up in My Lords lap and clung to him while I cried. The pain really wasn’t bad, I was just so ashamed of myself. I love Severus, and I could have lost him tonight. I could have put the whole club at risk. I disappointed the man who had taken care of me these last two years. 

“I truly am sorry, My Lord. I will do better. I promise.” I felt like a child, but I just wanted him to forgive me. 

“You are forgiven, my lad. Just remember, if anything like this happens again, I will not be so lenient. I trust that this punishment was enough for you to understand my disappointment and that you will see to it that it does not happen again.”

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you” my tears were subsiding. I was resting in his lap, while he stroked my hair. 

“Come along, Lucius. Let’s get you to your room for a hot bath and then you need to go to bed. We have much to do tomorrow, especially if we have any hope of getting Severus to join us.”

My Lord carried me upstairs to my room. Those of us who were known as ‘My Lord’s Own’, lived with him in his private chambers. We all had private bedroom suites, aside from Bella. We were given many pleasures and privileges, but we were also held to a higher standard of behavior and were punished most severely when need be. He laid me on my bed, as he waived his wand to start the bath. My body was spent, and I just wanted to sleep. 

“Lucius, you need to get undressed and into the bath. Your body needs to relax before you go to sleep, or you will be quite sore tomorrow.” 

I laid there, trying to will myself to move, but sleep was rapidly overtaking my body. 

“Lucius, if I have to undress you, I will also have to take a switch to your bare ass for disobeying me.”

I quickly forced myself to move, and began undressing. I slipped on my robe that My Lord had placed on my bed, and walked into the bathroom. I took off the robe and slipped into the hot water. My Lord was right, I needed this badly. 

“I will return in a few minutes after I get Bella ready for bed. You are to stay in the tub until I return, is that understood?” He said sternly.

“Yes, My Lord” I replied. I could lay in this bath all night. 

I do hope Severus is having a better night than before. I hope he agrees to stay. I need him here.

——


	6. Six

Severus POV

As I stare down at the young boy before me, I cannot help but think of Lily. What would she make of her son? I’m sure she would be proud of all he has accomplished and how well he did in school. But she would also be so sad looking at him as he is now. I’m honestly surprised to see him here. I haven’t seen of heard from him in over three years. I haven’t even seen him in the tabloids or Daily Prophet, which seems odd. Where has he been? I had understood that his ambition was to become an auror, yet here is a 21 year old boy lying drunk on my guest bed. 

I had found Harry lying outside on my lawn. He was passed out drunk and it appears that he drove a muggle vehicle here. Well, crashed a muggle car is more correct in this situation. The car in question has been moved into my garage, but not an hour ago it was parked in poor Mrs. Diggle’s living room. Luckily, she was in the kitchen when it happened, so she was not harmed. He could have killed her, or himself. I was able to calm, Mrs. Diggle and convince her not to call the police long enough for me to remove the car, repair her home, and modify her memory. It’s as if the incident never happened. 

Harry has not moved from his position on my guest bed this entire time, not even when I was trying to get answers out of him. I suppose it is best to let him sleep off whatever he consumed. He is in for quite a discussion when he comes to. Unfortunately that discussion cannot include my belt, but oh would I love the pleasure. He’s irresponsible and childish, and I am so disappointed in him. 

But why am I disappointed? Why should I even care? I could just call the ministry and have him judged and punished there. They don’t need consent to send him to Azkaban. Who am I kidding? I can’t do that to Lily’s son, as much as I’d love to do it to James’ son. Although Lily and I would never be together, she truly cared about me and looked after me when no one else would. Aside from Lucius and My Lord, she was the closest thing to family I could have ever hoped for. I owe it to her to look after her son.

Harry began to stir, and immediately rolled over and threw up all over my floor. Lovely. At least he was conscience. 

“Come Harry, let’s get you cleaned up.” He moaned in pain, but allowed me to lift him up. I quickly cleaned up the vomit with my wand so he would not slip in it, and supported him as we walked through to the bathroom. I waived my wand and started a bath. He allowed me to undress him, and I slipped him carefully into the hot water. I did my best to allow him to rest, but it was necessary for me to clean him up. Not only did he have vomit all over him, he was covered in mud from my front yard. 

After his bath was done, I helped him into a spare set of sleep clothes and laid him back in bed. I gave him a potion that would keep his body hydrated while he slept off the alcohol. If I’m not mistaken, he had consumed quite a bit of fire whiskey by the smell of the vomit that still seemed to permeate the room. He quickly fell asleep again, and I felt a sense of relief knowing that he was safe. Not just safe, but safe with me. I could take care of him, and give him what he needs. I could be that person for him, if he lets me. I need to know what is going on with him. I need to understand. I wish he had stayed in contact with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but from what Ms. Granger says, they haven’t really spoken in years. They were always able to keep him grounded. Sure, he got into mischief at school, but they didn’t allow him to get a big head because of his father. It was good for him. He needs that. 

I will just have to wait until he wakes so we can get to the bottom of this. He was obviously coming to see me for some reason. I’m the only wizard in this area, and what is the likelihood of him happening to crash into my neighbors house if he wasn’t looking for me? 

——


	7. Seven

Harry’s POV

Bloody hell. My head is absolutely killing me. Where am I? How did I get here? Whose clothes am I wearing? Ugh, it’s all a blur. I’m surprised I don’t feel worse. Besides a headache, my body doesn’t really feel hungover. I got back to London yesterday, and my “family” was really unenthused about it. Honestly, I think they were under the assumption that I had left for good after graduation. I needed a place to crash since Ron and Hermione aren’t really speaking to me. We haven’t really fought, but I blew them off enough times, I’m sure they’re over me. Uncle Vernon was absolutely obnoxious. He kept asking me when I planned on leaving, and that it would look bad if I hung around too long. I couldn’t bear the nagging from Aunt Petunia either. She kept telling me that I needed to get a job and move on with my life. Believe me, bitch, I would if I could. 

After school I was scouted by several quidditch teams, as they all hoped I would be as brilliant as my father. He was recruited while he was still at school, and played professionally for about 3 years before he and mum died. He was an international sensation, and seeing as quidditch is the most popular wizarding sport, I became the talk of the town the moment I was born. Even at school I was an absolute legend, even though I had not done anything yet. I was put on the quidditch team in my first year, because I got special permission. I didn’t ask for it, it just happened. Hell, at 11 years old, I was just so excited to be popular. The thing is, I don’t think I want to be a quidditch player. Sure, I’m fairly good, but I would be known as James Potter’s son, and not Harry. I’m utterly sick of that. I love my father, and know he would want me to follow my own passions, but the world seems to think it knows better. I want to be an auror. I truly believe that is my calling. If I become and auror, I’ll let millions of people down. If I become a quidditch player, I will let myself down. I wish someone would just tell me what to do. 

Fuck, I’m spiraling again. I need a drink to clear my head and to get rid of this headache. 

As I got up from the bed, my mind continued to reel. Where am I? Okay, what do I remember? Well, my aunt and uncle were being ridiculous, so I decided to drink a glass or two of fire whiskey. That helps me relax even when they are nagging. Uncle Vernon got angry with me, cause I started arguing back. The liquor had kicked in and I didn’t care anymore. He told me to get out, so I did. I decided to bewitch his car and go find someone to talk to. I don’t technically know how to drive a muggle car, but figured I could enchant it enough to get me where I wanted to go. This also prevented me from drinking and driving. I’m brilliant, I know. Who did I want to see, though? I remember getting out of downtown London, and into another superb, but after that it’s a bit hazy. Ugh, my body hurts so bad. I feel like I fell 500 feet from my broomstick. 

I made it down the stairs, and was rummaging through the cabinets. I didn’t see or hear anyone around, so I assume no one is home. This house has to have some liquor somewhere. I just need a bit to help the headache subside. I accidentally dropped a tea cup and it smashed on the ground. I tried to repair it, but my wand is gone. Whoever has me here took my wand. Well shit.

“Well well, Mr. Potter.” I heard the familiar voice right behind me, and I froze. I’m with Snape? I went to see fucking Snape? I must have really been drunk. 

——


	8. Eight

Snape’s POV

“Sit.” I commanded. I was angry with him, but I knew how to keep my cool. If My Lord and my time as a teacher had taught me nothing else, I can keep a level head and block my emotions. 

“Professor Snape, what a lovely - um - surprise. I...” Harry started to say.

“Silence, Potter. I will be doing the talking first, and then you will have a chance.” Harry immediately got quiet, and bowed his head slightly, looking at the ground. Perhaps this boy is a submissive. “I’m not sure what you think you were doing in my kitchen, and if it was to look for alcohol, you certainly won’t find it here, as I do not partake in that particular habit. You are in my home, which I hope you have figured out by now. I have your wand stored securely away, and you will get it back when I feel you are safe to use it. Now, I would like for you to tell me everything you remember that led you up to this point, and I will fill in the gaps. I know you do not remember everything, simply by the fact that you chose to rummage through my cabinets. If you had known this was my home, I would bet that you would have stayed in that bed until I came to see you. Now, explain.” 

Harry recounted his arrival back in London, his issues with his aunt and uncle, drinking, bewitching the car, and then stopped. 

“Well, the car you stole parked itself in my neighbor’s living room. You were flung from the car and somehow made it to my front lawn where you passed out. I put you in the guest bedroom, where you vomited all over yourself and my floor. I helped give you a bath and put you to bed in clean clothing. I also gave you a potion that would keep you hydrated, which seems to have worked pretty well, but I assume you have a headache. Aside from what you have just told me, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry I put you through so much trouble. Honestly, I’m completely sober now. I’ll have my wand back now, and just leave you in peace. I need to go fix my uncle’s car and return it before he calls the police, if he hasn’t already.” Harry said quickly and with no hint of a sincere apology. He appeared to be somewhat sorry for the inconvenience, but did not grasp the severity of the situation. If he was my submissive, I would bend him over my knee, redden his backside so thoroughly it would ache for hours, then send him to the corner to contemplate, and then punish him properly with my belt when he was truly sorry. If this is how he is going to be, I might have to call the ministry for the sheer fact that he is a danger to himself and others.

“Harry James Potter. You are not getting your wand. You are not leaving. You will be staying here to repay your debt. I have already fixed and returned your uncle’s car while you were asleep, and he is none the wiser to the fact that you stole it. You will....” 

“You can’t tell me what to do. I’m a fucking adult, and you are not my father. Bugger off and give me my wand!” Harry stood up and the submissive shame I saw moments ago vanished.

I took a deep breath, looked placidly at him and answered. “If that is your decision, then I have no other choice but to call the ministry and inform them of your recent escapades. Aside from the blatant disrespect for the statute of secrecy, you bewitched a muggle artifact, and cause considerable emotional damage to a muggle woman and her home. I’m no expert in wizarding sentencing, but I can almost guarantee you that this stunt will be punished with a few months in Azkaban if not longer, as well as probation. Also, you can kiss any chance of becoming an auror goodbye. It is your choice. But perhaps, when you are released, you can find some quidditch team who is willing to ignore your past and let you play. It’s probably the only decent paying job you’ll be able to get.” I turned around and headed to my study to write the letter to the ministry. 

As if on queue, Harry ran up behind me and fell to his knees. “Please professor, I will do as you say. All I’ve ever wanted was to be an auror, and I don’t want my stressed stupidity to be the reason I cannot. Please Sir, I am at your mercy.” A quiet sob left his lips as he knelt, the submissive side of him back in play. 

I placed a hand on his head, and said gently “Harry, I have not decided how to best help you, but I ask that you trust me to figure out a way. For now, I would like you to stay with me here, so I can keep an eye on you. Please go back up to your room. I would like you to think about all we have discussed and perhaps come up with an idea of how I can help you through this. I need to know you better and learn all there is to know about you. It’s only been a few years, my dear boy, but you have changed immensely in that time. Go now, I will call you for dinner.” 

He stood and made his way to the staircase. “Oh and Harry, please call me Severus.” Harry’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and he ran up the stairs.

——


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you’re enjoying this story, and I have several more chapters already outlined.
> 
> This particular chapter is a bit long, but there was no good place to split it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! 
> 
> Also, please let me know how explicit you would like the BDSM scenes (punishments, sex, etc) to be. I have a couple planned right now, but don’t know how far to go with the descriptions as this is my first fic like this. This chapter below is what I would consider to be moderately explicit. Let me know if you want more detail or less or if you like it as it is. Feel free to PM me if you don’t want to leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> RavenPuff26

Snape’s POV

Harry went back to his room, and closed the door. Merlin’s beard, I am exhausted. That boy does nothing but ping pong my emotions. One minute, I’m ready to bend him over my desk and tear into his ass, then moments later he’s subdued and just makes me so proud. Why does he effect me so much? He’s not even my submissive and I already have more of a connection with him than any of my trainees. 

I sat down in my study, and began planning my next move. Harry told me that he only had one or two glasses of fire whiskey, but based on his state, I would guess he had much more than that. I can’t help but think about my own experiences with fire whiskey and all the pain it caused me and my family. Lucius blamed himself for my rapid addiction, but I knew full well how it effected me and I chose to drink anyway. 

My Lord forbade me to drink any more alcohol after the incident with Bella. We were having a small party shortly after I became a submissive to My Lord, while I was training to become a Dom. I had a particularly hard day at the club with some new potions I was developing that went terribly wrong. I was discouraged and rather than going to My Lord for comfort, I decided to comfort myself with alcohol. Bella had come over to talk and just spend time with me. I was not in the mood and thought she had made a few too many lighthearted jokes at my expense. I responded by saying the nastiest things to her. I basically told her that the only reason My Lord even gave her any notice was because of her snatch. 

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt faint. I was so ashamed, and I ran to my bed chambers. It took less than 2 minutes for My Lord to enter, and he brought Bella with him. She was still crying. She and I had always gotten along, and there was no reason for me to show signs of jealousy. My Lord gave me plenty of attention, and would be there anytime I asked. I fell to the floor at her feet and begged for her forgiveness. I knew I was in trouble with My Lord, but I didn’t care. He wasn’t the priority for me at that time. Bella knelt on the floor and held me, she was so forgiving and loving and I did not deserve her friendship. She told me I was forgiven, between her tears. 

My Lord sent her to their room to freshen up, and to go back down to the party. She agreed, but looked at me sadly, knowing that My Lord would not take kindly to what I had said. I was ready, I would take whatever punishment he would give me. My Lord sat in a chair in front of the fire, and summoned me to his side. I knelt on the floor, ready for a severe spanking. But he didn’t spank me. He talked to me and told me that my actions were disgraceful. He was angry, but kept his demeanor flat. He forbade me from drinking ever again, no matter the situation or amount. He would punish me gravely otherwise. With that he left me in my room to ponder my misdeeds. I was distraught. It would have been better if he had beat me. 

Unfortunately, I did not heed his threat. 

Ten years ago, I walked into my first year’s potion class, and saw Harry for the first time. I was taken aback because he looked identical to James, but looking closer I saw Lily’s eyes. I was immediately flooded with conflicting emotions of both love and hate. I took out my frustration on this poor boy, and thus began the animosity that bloomed into something almost akin to hate. As he got older, I saw more of Lily and less of James, and came to care for the boy, at least to the extent that a professor cares for his students. I still remember the anger and pain I felt the first time I saw him. I was overwhelmed and couldn’t bear my emotions. I was also embarrassed because My Lord and Lucius had already helped me through the pain of losing Lily. They helped me come to terms with her death and to control my emotions again. It was brutal, but made me a better man. 

All that training went out the window when I was presented with her son. I had planned on going back to Imperium that evening for our weekly “family dinner” but sent off an owl stating that I had another obligation at school that I could not escape. I locked myself in my dungeon chambers, had a house elf bring me fire whiskey, and sat on my floor. I stared at the bottle for a long time. I knew I was disobeying My Lord. I just wanted a way to release my body and mind from the pain it was enduring. Although it was not my initial intention, I drank the entire bottle. 

Lucius was suspicious of my absence, as I would have known well in advance if I had other obligations. I was also too vague in my letter. He decided to pay me an impromptu visit, and after having the headmaster unlock my door, found me passed out on the floor, the bottle still in my hand. Lucius summoned My Lord immediately. When he saw my state they took me back to Imperium. My Lord had found my stores of an anti-alcohol potion that prevents alcohol poisoning, but gives you an instant hangover. We only use it in desperate situations, and this was one. I immediately came to, threw up and had a pounding headache. I saw where I was. I remembered what I did. I was fucked. 

“How dare you. How dare you be so careless with your life. How dare you lie to us. How dare you disobey me. How dare you disrespect your family.” My Lord was not holding back his anger, yet even while yelling he seemed to be in control. He just looked at me and then walked out. Lucius shook his head and followed. I was left alone, sick to my stomach, and not just from the alcohol. It wasn’t even worth it. Drinking made my feelings intensify, so I just kept drinking to try to dull them. I’m an idiot, and I have disappointed them worse than ever before. 

I decided I needed to face them, and accept any punishment they wished to give me. I just need them to forgive me. I can’t lose the only people I have left. I went to the door, but it was locked. I was locked in my room until they decided what to do with me. My wand isn’t here, so they must have taken that as well to prevent me getting out. I did the only thing I could think of. I knelt quietly in the corner, with my hands in my lap, closed my eyes, and waited. 

A few hours later, Lucius came up to get me. It was clear that he had been crying because of the puffiness around his eyes. Lucius was also scared. He was shaking as he held my hand while we walked down the stairs to the study. I walked in to see My Lord’s Own together, waiting with nervous patience for my entrance. Bella sat with Narcissa and was crying softly. Stacy and Wesley were on the couch, holding hands and looking relieved but sad. We weren’t a big family, but we worked everything out together. If you were chosen to be one of My Lord’s Own, you were given an equal say when it came to matters of the family. Seeing them all made me realize that I hadn’t just hurt myself and disobeyed My Lord, but I had hurt everyone in this room.

Lucius led me to the middle of the room, where a small pillow was placed. I kneeled carefully on the pillow, bowed my head, and waited. The silence was deafening, and it seemed like hours before My Lord spoke. 

“Severus, what do you have to say for yourself?” My Lord said. His calm demeanor well in tact. 

“I do not pretend that I have any reason that would excuse my behavior today.” I began.

“We do not want to hear your prepared apologies. We are no where near that yet. We want to know why you decided to poison yourself, specifically with alcohol, which you know you are forbidden to consume.” My Lord’s voice had a dark edge to it.

“It was...well...” I was so embarrassed. Thinking about my reasoning now, I realized I was just pathetic. “It was Lily’s son, My Lord.” A collective sigh went through the group as soon as I said Lily’s name. They all knew what her death had put me through. “He’s eleven now, Sir, and he was in my class this morning. I was looking at the spitting image of James Potter, but with Lily’s eyes. He had Lily’s beautiful green eyes. My emotions overtook me. Love and hate, feeding each other. I was so horrible to him. I knew drinking was the wrong answer, and I knew I was lying to you when I sent that owl. I did it because I was ashamed of the effect this small boy had on me, My Lord. I didn’t want you all to have to go through the pain and misery that we went through when Lily died. I... I just...” I was sobbing. I had said all this so quickly before I collapsed to the floor. Lily’s dead. My family hates me. My Lord is going to give up on me. 

“Back on your knees, Severus.” My Lord commanded. I pulled myself, up and resumed my position, tears still flowing. “I do not doubt that seeing the boy had this effect on you. I do not blame you for your emotions. What I do blame you for is the fact that you lied to me, disobeyed a direct order, put your life at risk, and put your family through hell. This is severe, Severus. I hope you understand that.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Please rise, disrobe to your boxers, and put on your collar.” He ordered. I was still wearing my Hogwarts robes, so this was quite a process. I looked at my collar solemnly. I had not been required to wear this since I became a Dom. Our collars were a symbol of our submission to My Lord, and only Bella, Narcissa, and Wesley wore theirs on a regular basis, and theirs were tied to their personal Dominants. I picked it up slowly, and secured it around my neck. My Lord put his protective charm on it which would prevent me from taking it off. We had to put the collar on ourselves, as a symbol of consent, but once it was on, My Lord could see where we were, check our health vitals, and summon us to his side. 

“Since this is a family matter, you will need to kneel before each one and listen to what they have to say to you. You are not to speak or to touch them. If they wish to touch you, they may, but you are to remain still.”

I nodded slowly and knelt before Stacy. She spoke softly, but scolded me for putting them through so much worry. Next was Wesley, who looked at me sadly. He began with words of comfort about Lily, and said he understood my pain. He was in tears when he begged me not to harm myself in anyway over something I couldn’t control, and to remember that they were all there to support me. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. I knelt before Narcissa, and she just cried. I chanced a glance at Lucius and could see that her tears were making him angry. She told me that she was so worried, and that I was like her brother. I could not allow myself to succumb to that pain and do such a stupid thing. Not only did she and Lucius need me, but so did Draco. She held my hand tight, and kissed it. As I moved toward Bella, I felt a quick slap upside head. It was not painful, but it was to show Bella’s disappointment in me. She told me that was all she had to say, and kissed my cheek. 

Last was Lucius. He was standing, so kneeling before him was even more intimidating. “Why? Why, Severus? We are your family. We are always here to help you. What you did was childish and dangerous. I know you know this, but I can’t fathom a reason why you would ignore these facts. I have been there for you for years. Years, Severus. I have never turned you away when you were in need. I can’t pretend that I have lived your life, nor understood your feelings for Lily. I understand she was a light in your life, when you had none. I thank the stars that she was there for you, because I’m not sure you would have lived this long without her, especially when you were in your parents home. But for fuck sake, Severus. You knew better and you still did it. You knew better.” Lucius broke down and hugged me hard. He whispered in my ear “If you do anything to endanger your life again, you better hope My Lord finds you before I do.” I stiffened knowing I that Lucius was deadly serious. With that he stood, and walked to Narcissa’s side. I went back to the cushion that was in the middle of the room, and knelt before My Lord. 

“Severus, due to your decisions today, you will be wearing your collar for at least a month, but may be longer if I judge it necessary. You will return to Imperium each Friday after classes end, and remain here until Sunday after dinner. Apparently you need additional training and supervision. You will check in with me each night via the floo in your dungeon chambers. Every infraction that you incur during this time will be punished and time will be added to the prescribed month. Is that clear?” My Lord’s voice was stern, but gentle. It was evident in his face that he just wanted me safe.

“Yes, My Lord”

“Now, for this particular infraction, you will be receiving 50 strikes on your bare ass with my belt along with 10 strikes of the paddle from each of your family members. You will bend over the desk, and you will remain standing throughout your punishment. If I am required to restrain you or assist you to stand, additional strokes will be added. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, My Lord”

“Very well. Please remove your boxers and bend over the desk.”

I practically ran over to the desk. I needed this punishment. I needed to be forgiven. I just wanted this to be in the past. I slipped my boxers down to my ankles, bent over, and gripped the far end of the desk. The first strike of his belt came quickly and seared across my ass. I gasped in pain. It had been a while since I felt the wrath of this particular implement. My Lord wasted no time, and within a few minutes had administered the 50 strokes. I was in full tears by 20, I’m not sure how I made it to 50 without falling to my knees begging for it to stop. All I could think about was how much pain I had put them all through. I knew I deserved this.

Wesley was first up to deliver 10 licks with the paddle. Let me tell you, that skinny boy is much stronger than he looks. He put everything he had behind each smack, and I screamed out at the last two. My Lord must have allowed a moment’s pause because I had calmed back down to a quiet sob before Stacy took her swings. She was a highly trained Domme and knew how to wield it. She didn’t go for power behind each blow, but carefully planned where each one would land, so that my entire ass and upper thighs were spanked. Narcissa’s spanks were hard, but not particularly painful. I’m not sure if she just wasn’t strong enough, but my gut told me that she thought I had already been through enough. Bella had a similar technique to Stacy’s, but not nearly as good at aiming. Her licks stung, and I was at my breaking point. I had ten more coming from Lucius, and I knew from experience, that I was in for it. Lucius took his position and landed one excruciating spank, paused for about ten seconds, then landed another. He was dragging this out so I felt every single smack. When he finished, I tried to hold myself up, but I was spent. Someone slipped my boxers back up, and My Lord helped me to the couch, where I was laid on my stomach. He dismissed everyone else back to their chambers, and sat in the chair facing me. He let me cry into the couch and waited patiently for me to calm.

“Severus, please sit up, I would like to speak with you.”

I pushed myself off of the couch and sat very gingerly on my newly torn up ass. I would be reminded of this punishment for several days, if not a week. Looks like I will be teaching standing up for a while. 

“Severus, I hope we have conveyed to you the seriousness of your drinking. I had thought I got through to you after the incident with Bella. I had hoped we could avoid a physical punishment, but it was all I could think to do. I want you safe. You are like a son to me, and we would all be lost if anything happened to you. We may not be blood, but sometimes chosen families are for the better. We will always be here for you. During this time, if you ever feel overwhelmed or have an urge to drink, tap on the collar twice and I will be there. Remember Severus, I am an accomplished legilimens, so if you lie to me about these feelings, I will know. I was not making an idle threat when it comes to any transgression in the next month. You have always been a well behaved young man, and I expect you to keep that up. With that being said, do not bottle up your feelings or try to hide away from your anxieties. If you do, you are likely to burst. I want you to deal with your emotions in a healthy way, and we will work on this together.” My Lord was calm and gentle now. “Severus, you are forgiven.”

“Thank you, My Lord” I choked out, I was trying hard not to sob again. 

“Come, let’s get you into a bath and then put a bit of salve on those bruises.”

My Lord gently lifted me off of the couch, and carried me back to my room.

——


	10. Ten

Hermione’s POV

Severus wants to meet with me, but I’m not sure what it’s about. His owl this morning was vague, but the tone was urgent. I haven’t really had a one-on-one with Severus, since I left his service to take on Draco, and that was over eight months ago. Draco is lounging on the window seat, quietly reading a book. I glanced over at him, and he immediately snapped to attention.

“Do you need me, Mistress?” He asked.

“Not at the moment. Thank you, Draco. However, Severus will be here soon, so when he arrives I’d like you to have tea and biscuits ready.” I responded. I tried to keep my normal demeanor, as there is no reason to worry Draco with my anxieties. 

He’s such a good submissive, and I am learning a lot with him. I smiled to myself thinking about these last eight months. Although Draco is generally well behaved, he has his moments. His disobedience generally comes after I have spoiled him, as he tends to get entitled. We’ve been working on that together, and he has improved. I am more careful when I indulge him, as it’s a Dominant’s place to know what is good for their submissive. I also think that it helps that we are in a platonic relationship. I absolutely care for him, but I am not in love with him, nor do we partake in any sexual activities. I am able to learn and to teach, without the messiness and inevitable heartbreak. I came here to learn the intricacies of becoming a Domme, in hope that when I return to Ron, we can finally work towards a life together. 

There is a knock at the door, and Draco strode over to open it. Severus walked in, and his face is full of concern. I asked Severus to sit down, and had Draco fetch our tea. Severus did not speak for a few minutes, and it was clear that he was looking for a way to explain. Draco set down the tray, poured two cups, and handed them to Severus and I. He then knelt on the floor by my side, and laid his head on my lap. I stroked his hair softly, and Severus began to speak. 

“Hermione, I’m not sure where to start, but I guess the gist is that Harry is back in London. He is currently in my home, sleeping off the remainder of a hangover.” Severus continued to explain about Harry’s return, the fire whiskey, the car, his demeanor. “I’m just not sure what would help him. So I’ve come here to ask if you have any insight or advice. You grew up with him, and were as close as siblings. What do you think? He finished.

I sat quietly for a few minutes, absorbing this information. Draco has moved from his spot, and appeared to be sulking in the corner. Harry has always been a sore subject for Draco. He desperately wanted to be popular, and had tried to buy friendship. Although there were some who followed him, they were only interested in what Draco could give them, and weren’t looking to have a meaningful relationship with him in any way. We never spent any time with Draco at school, unless it was during an argument. Now that we’re out of school, and I have spent significant time with him, I have found that there is more to Draco than his money. He is quite intelligent and gentle. He’s sensitive and really does care about others. However, he is prideful and holds more grudges than true friends. I did not scold him, but I knew we had to discuss this behavior and his attitude after Severus left. 

“Well, I can’t say that I am surprised that Harry is not dealing with his pain in a healthy way. While we were in school, he would regularly bottle up his emotions, and then burst out in anger. Unfortunately, during these outbursts, it was generally when he and Ron weren’t speaking, so I was in between them. I, though not intentionally, spent more time delving into Ron’s issues rather than Harry’s. I would talk to Harry, but it was mostly me telling him Ron’s side and asking him to move on and be friends with Ron again.” I felt guilty thinking about how much I have neglected my friend. Granted, I was a teenager when all this was happening, but I should have known better. 

“Believe it or not, this helps me some. I think-” Severus started, but was cut off by Draco.

“So, Potter can’t deal with all his popularity. He had to run away and become a fucking alcoholic. Boo. Freaking. Who. I can’t believe, after all this time, that he hasn’t gotten over himself. Fuck, I mean-”

“That is enough. Go kneel in the corner, until I tell you to get up.” I said sternly.

“Really? Hermio-” 

“It’s Mistress to you, Malfoy. Corner now, and be silent. You’re acting like a child.” I could feel the anger and disappointment growing, but knew I needed to keep my head. This is a part of the training. I must maintain my demeanor regardless of how I feel.

Draco stomped over to the corner, knelt and started banging his head against the wall, not hard but clearly in defiance of my orders. 

“Severus, I do apologize for my submissive’s behavior. It will be dealt with. Now, in the hopes of helping you a bit further, I would like to mention one of the last conversations that Harry and I had before he left for his travels. He told me that he wasn’t sure what to do with his life. He believed that his passion was becoming an auror, but had several offers to join professional quidditch leagues. He was sought after because of his father’s ability, and since he possesses similar skills, they hoped he would prove a true asset. He doesn’t want to play quidditch, but feels as if it’s his duty. I think part of his issues may lie in the need to please everyone but himself.” I tried to get out the explanation quickly, while Draco was making more and more noise in the corner. I stood, walked over to him and gave him 3 warning swats to his jean-clad bottom, with my hand. “You are being utterly disrespectful, and you will be punished severely. Kneel in this corner and be silent. If I hear your breath, you will be in even more trouble than you are now.” I whispered in his hear, and felt him stiffen and go pale. 

“Thank you, Ms. Granger. You have been ever so helpful. I need to get back to Mr. Potter before he wakes. We have much to discuss. I will leave you to your duties.” Severus stood and left the room. 

I was pissed, and needed to calm down before I spoke with Draco. I wish I could have had more time to talk with Severus, as I am worried about Harry. I walked to the kitchenette and got a glass of water to help relieve some of the tension I was holding onto. The rush of cool liquid quickly stifled my growing anger. I walked into Draco’s bedroom and picked up his hairbrush. I walked back into the living room and went into my closet. I retrieved an old worn slipper. I set both implements on the sofa near the fire. I sat down and waited. Draco had gone silent, but it was obvious that he was still fuming. It took about 20 minutes of silence before I saw Draco’s shoulder’s begin to shudder and heard a small sniffle. 

“Draco, come here please.” My tone was calm but authoritative. He slowly stood and walked over, head bowed, and kneeled in front of me. Tears were streaming down his face. I’m sure he was feeling guilty for upsetting me, but I needed him to understand that harboring this grudge against Harry was unhealthy for him. He needed to let it go, or it would continue to consume him, and he would never be able to be happy. I stroked his hair, and allowed him to lay his head on my lap. Draco doesn’t get spanked often. When I do have to spank him, it’s usually a handful of licks with the belt over the couch, just to emphasize my displeasure. His usual punishments consist of the loss of privileges, which seems to work well. 

A lot of his arrogance and entitlement stem from his privileged life, despite his parents being who they are. Lucius and Narcissa were good parents, but they gave into Draco. He was given anything he asked for, and had limited boundaries. He did feel the wrath of Lucius’ spankings, but rarely. It only came to that when he would disrespect his mother, of whom Lucius has a vicious protective side. Draco has always been naturally submissive, like his mother. So, when he was in trouble, he would become submissive and immediately behave. Part of it was that he hated upsetting his parents, the other was pure manipulation. The latter is what I have been working on breaking him of. 

Draco’s tears had stopped, and I could tell he was looking over at the brush and slipper. I had already made up my mind that he would not be getting out of this spanking. He acted like a petulant child, and he was going to be punished like one. 

“Draco, please sit up. We need to discuss your behavior.”

“Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry, I just got so angry when Potter was brought up. All those old feelings of being left out, of not having real friends, of him always being better than me.” Draco started to cry again. 

“First, you need to start calling him Harry. Using “Potter” only brings back the anger you have been holding onto. Second, we need to work on releasing this hold you feel he has over you. You were both eleven when you decided not to be friends, and you held it against him because he was famous. You believed you deserved his friendship, instead of trying to earn it. You must find it in your heart to forgive any past wrongs he may have done to you, but you also must forgive yourself for letting it effect you so much. You have grown immensely since Hogwarts, and Harry needs that chance as well. Do you understand?” I spoke softly because I really wanted him to hear this. I wanted him to understand how much he was hurting himself by not letting this go. 

“Yes, Mistress. I guess I have always looked for his approval, because that would mean something. It would only mean something to me, though. I just can’t help the anger that builds inside me whenever I hear about him. He became famous when he was one years old, and didn’t do anything to deserve it. I worked hard for the person I have become, but I still feel as if I play second fiddle to him. I guess I was also jealous that you showed so much concern for him, when you and Master Snape were talking. I don’t want to share you, or worse lose you. Especially to him.” He spoke evenly, trying to control his tears. There was still some anger there, but something of our conversation was getting through to him. 

“Draco, I want you to understand something. I will not be leaving you for Harry. I want to help Severus and Harry anyway I can, but I certainly cannot take him on as a submissive. As you know, when I complete my training, I will be leaving to hopefully start a life with Ron, as he is the man I hope to spend my life with. That being said, you mean so much to me, and I would never hurt you or abandon you like that.”

“Thank you, Mistress. I am truly sorry for how I behaved. I will do better.” He glanced over at the brush again, and his face flushed. 

“I accept your apology. However, your behavior warrants a punishment. I’m afraid that this is a circumstance where I have to spank you. Regardless of the situation and your emotions, you chose to act like a child. Therefore, you will be punished like a child. Please strip down to your boxers and lay yourself across my knee.” My authoritative voice was back, and it left no room for argument. 

Draco’s face fell and I could see his trepidation, but he obeyed. He laid himself over my knee, and buried his face in his arms.

I brought my hand down with an echoing smack. He gasped at the pain, but remained in his position. I rained down several more hard smacks, before lowering his boxers. His normally round pale ass, was now a nice pink. I continued to spank him with my hand, and took my time making sure to get every inch of his bottom and upper thighs. He needed to be reminded of this punishment when he sat down. 

Once there was a deeper shade of pink covering his ass, I picked up the brush. I landed it hard, directly on his sit spot. 

“Ow, Mistress, please. I’m sorry” Draco reached back to cover himself.

“Move your hand, young man, or I will be forced to restrain you. If that happens, you will also be receiving the belt. You deserve this punishment for your behavior, and I will not listen to your pleading.” He moved his hand, and grabbed a throw pillow and shoved his face into it. 

I continued my assault. He was squirming slightly, but was trying to maintain his position. I landed five hard smacks to each of his thighs, causing him to cry out, but he did not beg for it to stop. He was sobbing at this point, and I knew he was close to his breaking point. I needed him to get there. He needed to learn this lesson if he was ever going to get through his anger. 

Once his bottom was a deep shade of red, I picked up the slipper. The slipper has a similar impact to the brush, pain-wise, but this is one of the few implements that his father used when he was young. This was meant as a reminder of his childish behavior. As I continued to spank him, he began to cry out again. 

“Mistress, I’m sorry. Please. I have learned my lesson. Please.”

“We are nearly done, Draco. Now, no more pleas. I don’t want to add more.”

He sobbed harder into the pillow and kicked his legs slightly at each stroke. Finally, he went limp over my lap and gave in. I landed two more spanks to each of his thighs, and tossed the slipper onto the couch. I rubbed his back and he cried into the pillow once more. It took him about ten minutes to calm. Once he stopped sobbing, I pulled up his boxers gingerly, not wanting to cause anymore pain. I sat him up on my lap. For a man, who is a good six inches taller than me, he has a delicate tiny frame, which shrunk into me as I held him close. I rubbed his back and let him snuggle into my chest. He was nearly asleep.

“Draco, I do hope we don’t have to repeat this. However, if you ever choose to act this way again, especially when it comes to Harry, you will be punished just as I have done today. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Mistress. I’m so sorry.” He whispered, and let out a yawn.

“Very well. Let’s get you to bed for a nap. If you are good for the remainder of the day, and behave at family dinner tonight, I will look into getting you some salve for after your bath this evening.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

I helped Draco into his bed, on his stomach, and covered him with his blanket. I left the room, and went into my study. I need to send a letter to Ron about Harry. He needs to know that he is back, and what has been going on. I am sure, without a doubt, that he will not respond well.

——


End file.
